


Rewind, Return, Redo: Oneshots

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: Rewind [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Oneshots that didn't make it into the main story. (Tags are the same as they are in the main story.)
Series: Rewind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050836
Kudos: 7





	1. Dresses

Hitch pulled Krista into an unused room and closed the door behind them.

The minute she did, Krista's expression changed.

"Do I have to?" she groaned

"You will become a Queen if Marlo and the others come through, which they will." Hitch said "That means you'd need to do certain things, and this is one of them."

She forced the first dress onto Krista, ignoring the squirming

"You'll have more power than anyone." Hitch continued "I envy you a little bit. You'll have Jean, Marco and Marlo at your beck and call. Not to mention Ymir and Reiner..."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Krista teased "Do you like Marlo?"

Hitch hummed as she tied a ribbon to the middle of the dress, making it a bit tighter. Krista winced.

"Payback for teasing me." Hitch grinned "And yes, I do like Marlo. Who wouldn't?"

Krista giggled as Hitch straightened the crumpled fabric some.

"It looks good." she said "Take a look, see if you like it. Then we can move on to the next one."

Krista wasn't sure whether she should feel delighted or show her displeasure at the notion by groaning.

"I never thought the whole thing could include this."

"Sacrifices are a part that comes with the job, I am afraid." Hitch said, nodding wisely

Krista threw a button at her.


	2. Suffer

Floch went through the motions of living.

It was just another day. Go to the market, buy some bread, return home.

Yet, this particular day would be different.

He could tell that much as soon as he stepped outside.

He felt the presence of some sort. A presence that screamed danger.

The street was almost deserted. There were only a few street vendors in the near vicinity, all of whom were making a pitch for whatever they were selling.

And yet, the hairs stood on the back of his neck. He resolved to finish his shopping as quickly as he could and then return to the safety of his home.

He was rather quick, all things concerned, and he hurried home.

When he got there, he found out the very thing he dreaded the most.

His parents and younger sister were dead, and fresh blood was pooling around them, staining the floor.

A hooded person, who was crouched beside the body, turned to face him, still keeping their face obscured.

"Do you...do you want money?" Floch stammered "Do you want something else? I can do whatever you want...just spare me..."

"Oh, I will." the person smiled "I want something from you, all right. I want you to suffer as you've made others suffer. Including your allies."

The person stepped closer to Floch and drew a thin line on his exposed neck, enough to leave a mark without truly harming him.

"I want you to lose what you love most, Yeagerist." the person said softly "As you have done to Kaya and the Braus family. Without you, Sasha would have survived in that timeline. You manipulated her and are thus responsible for her death just as much as I am. So let's live in Hell together, Yeagerist."

"G...Gabi...?" Floch said in a strangled voice

"I am going to watch you suffer, as I have suffered." Gabi whispered "To live with the burden of knowing Sasha wouldn't have had to die without your interference, just as I had for all of these years...Losing your family is a penance..."

Floch shivered, and the fact that it was cold had nothing to do with it.

"I once said Paradis Eldians aren't Devils." Gabi continued "That is true for most of Paradis dwellers. But, there is always a Devil in Paradise, and you Yeagerists are indeed the Devils. And you know all about it, right, Floch Forster? The Devil you followed is the biggest of them all. And like you, I am letting him live with his sins, knowing he too would suffer once he learns of them...Once all of his friends turn on him. And his followers would suffer alongside him once that day comes.."

"Sasha...is...alive." Floch protested weakly "In this...timeline..."

"Call in a pre-emptive strike." Gabi shrugged "She will not be killed again, by me, or you or anyone else. I will make sure of that."

Having said that, Gabi leapt out of the window and into the river, leaving Floch alone amidst corpses. 

His purchases were forgotten as he screamed his heart out.


	3. Hidden Feelings

Mikasa was washing the dishes.

It was her duty in the house. Everyone who lived there had one.

She spotted Jean heading towards the basement with a platter of food in his hands.

"I'll do it." she called out to Jean "You'll probably just taunt him or do something worse."

She completed the final dish, drying it off with a towel, and then took the full plate from Jean.

"Why?" he asked in a strangled voice "Why do I always get the short end of the stick when it comes to you? Eren was one thing, that I could understand. But Hoover is bad news and yet you still care about him more than me!"

He watched Mikasa go down silently, and his head conjured a thousand ways he was gonna kill the Colossus Titan shifter.

-x-

For her part, Mikasa's gaze would follow the quiet, tall boy who had started living with them two months ago.

A rational part of her wanted to ignore him, or even hate him.

He was, after all, the reason they were in this situation. The reason her auntie Carla was dead.

Yet the emotional part of her couldn't hate him.

For in his eyes, she saw herself.

A young child, weak and vulnerable, who was prepared to do whatever it took for the sake of his family, just as she would do for hers.

She also saw guilt. Guilt for what he had done to all of them.

A new feeling awoke within her. A kind of feeling she had never felt before, not even for Eren.

Eren was family, so she never felt this kind of feeling. She never had a chance to.

Until now.

"Mikasa?" Bertolt noticed her staring at him

"Lunch." she said quickly

She wondered what was she supposed to do now?

Should she act on these feelings or not?

-x-

"Don't think this means anything." Ymir scoffed "She probably felt sorry for you and that's why she chose you."

"Krista wouldn't do that." Reiner countered "She's too nice to string someone along like that."

"Then you're just a means to an end." Ymir smirked "An excuse to declare war on Marley and secure the future of Paradis."

"Boot-licker." Reiner grumbled

"Public accessory!"

"Breeding pig!"

"If anything, that would be you, as same-sex couples generally can't reproduce." Ymir deadpanned

"I don't even..." Reiner huffed, turning away from her 

"Please break it up, guys." Krista gave them a pleading look "I don't want you destroying what I've worked so hard on with your silly rivalry."

"What she said." Reiner agreed "We both love Krista, so let's drop this."


End file.
